


Desk Duty

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Future Fic, Love, slight frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Desk duty, David. That’s what you said to me. You told me you would be on desk duty.”





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Me and tagging work just don't go together, but this has an alright ending, and hopefully it's not awful!

“Please, please just put that down, and come with me and I promise I can keep you safe, you will never have to see your father again, just please do not do this.” David knew it wasn’t much in the way of talking someone down, but he knew he didn’t have time to go through all the other tactics.

The timer on the C4 was counting down way too quickly for his liking, and he knew if he didn’t get the teenager to put the trigger down soon, neither of them would make it out.

“Look, I get it, you have your orders, but so do I, and right now my orders are to make it out of here, so I can make it home to my family. Don’t you have people who want to see you again?” David asked taking another step forward, trying to not react at the voice of his team stood outside.

_‘David, you need to hurry this up,”_ He heard Deepak say, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Please, put that down, and come with me. We can do it together, we can get out of here and we can see our families again.” It was his last shot time was running out before the timer reached zero and they’d both be blown to bits.

But as David took a few steps back towards the door he saw the teen in front of him move. The fear flash across his face, the realisation of what was happening, David only hoped the emotions he saw cross his face were feelings that would convince him to walk out of the room within the next few seconds.

“I promise, we can keep you safe, but you need to put that down, and you need to come with me.” It was all David could say before he found himself moving out of the room, and then out of the building, only holding onto hope that he was being followed.

As much as he loved his job, he loved his family too, and this was not the way he wanted to go, so all he could do was move as fast as he could, hoping that the teen was behind him and hope he reached the brick wall before glass shattered into a million pieces.

 ______

David assumed that after the army, after Thornton Circus and St Matthews that he would be used to explosions, the sounds that are heard, the feeling that rips through you, the mixture of emotion, the way hands automatically go to cover your head, but still as he ducked behind the brick wall, Deepak next to him, he realised he was never going to get used to it.

After his ears stopped ringing he was able the lift his head, relief rushing through him as he saw the young man, who’d been holding the trigger, looking back at the building that had just ben blown to the high heavens, as much as he’d be arrested and charged, David saw it as a win, no lives lost.

“You know when I tell you to speed things up,” He heard Deepak say beside him.

David laughed a little, shaking his head. “Yeah, well I’ll listen next time.”

Looking around David caught sight of the crowd of people.

“This live?” David asked as the two officers got to their feet, watching as their colleagues pulled the suspect to his feet, reading him his rights.

“That looks like a news crew, so I would say, yes, this is live, which is just what the Great British public need.” Deepak’s words knocked him back a little as he scanned the crowd again.

He knew his mind should be focused on the job, but it wasn’t, and even when he got back to the office, he knew he wouldn’t be fully there, because she would be on his mind, more specifically how she was going to cope with this.

“You look like that’s an issue.”

“Yeah, it could be,” David said, turning to look at his partner. “I told Julia I was on desk duty.”

The look on Deepak’s face said it all. “Good luck with that one, mate.”

 ______

David held onto that luck as he walked into her apartment later than night, after 18 missed calls from her, and a few warning texts from Kim, to say that Julia was well and truly on the war path.

He didn’t need to call her name, because she was already stood in the kitchen, a half-drunk bottle of wine on the counter top, and a glass in her hand.

“Love,” He wanted to explain, but he knew by the look on her face that it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. “I’m sorry,”

“Desk duty, David. That’s what you said to me. You told me you would be on desk duty.” He watched as Julia put her glass down, taking a step towards him.

“I know,”

“You could have died, David. I had to find out through Anne Sampson that you were okay. What was I supposed to tell the kids? How was I supposed to explain that daddy lied and got himself killed? That building burnt to the ground and you could have been in it!” Her voice got louder and louder as she spoke.

David watched as he saw the side of Julia that no one else really saw, the raw emotional side.

“Julia, love, I’m sorry, but I’m okay,” David knew it was a long shot, hoping she would calm down at his words.

“You’re okay, this time! But what about the next time, or the time after that?” She asked, her voice still showing no signs that he was going to win this argument.

“It’s my job, Julia. We both talked about this,” David sighed. “What is it going to take for me to make this better?”

It was the first time since he walked in that he saw a small smile on Julia’s face.

“Well, for starters, a whole lot of sex.” Despite the small smile, he could still hear the anger and frustration in her voice.  

David chuckled lightly, “I think I can do that. Any thing else?”

“Yes. Desk duty for the next two months. I’ve already cleared it with Anne Sampson. You should be home by six, kids are in bed by eight. Then, you can start making it up to me.” Julia told him, this time invading his personal space enough to wrap her arms around his neck.

“So, the whole lot of sex, that starts tomorrow after work?”

Julia laughed, shaking her head. “Oh no, darling. That starts now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it awful?


End file.
